Not Today
by Lymairoz
Summary: Set after Odin and Ava escape from the TITANS "refuge" and are about to look for Gil and Maggie, but things don't go as planned and Ava gets hurt. Mostly Odin centered... OH and I forgot the Disclaimer, but you already know that the webcomic belongs to Michelle Czajkowski.


**A.N: OK, SO, HELLO, I'M REALLY EXCITED BECAUSE I FINALLY FINISHED THIS FIC. Well, this ship has gotten the best of me em (really, I'm not joking, it's killing me), /emso I came up with this idea after having read all the Ava's Demon fics here emand also those on tumblr.../em I asked a tumblr user if she could write something for me (with the same prompt), but I couldn't help myself... so I wrote this one shot (or maybe two...) and I hope you enjoy it more than I did writing it.**

They needed to find a way out.

Odin cursed under his breath thinking they hadn't time to rescue that ungrateful green haired brat, but, somehow, Ava had managed to convince him.

She had something that made his heart ache. He didn't know if it was just pity, but every time he looked at the girl, he felt the need to comfort her. He wondered what her life had been like, being taken away from her parents to a place where, apparently, she didn't have any friends- well, maybe Maggie had been her friend, a really long time ago, and that was the reason why she wanted to help her.

Ava had told him that it was her fault she was like that. How could it be her fault? That didn't make any sense to-

"Hey! Why are you staring at me?"

Odin hadn't noticed he was looking at her.

"I-I'm thinking" he told her, scratching the back of his neck absently, looking away, "listen, th-they went over there, s-so we have to m-make sure there aren't a-any guards before we g-go... alright?"

"Fine."

Odin stuck his head out looking for guards along the street. The coast was clear.

"C-come on"

Both of them ran silently, but in the middle of the road, Ava tripped and fell down making a dry noise. Odin turned his head and stopped immediately, taking a few steps back to help her. "Fast!" he took one of her arms and lifted her, taking her into his arms.

He prayed that nobody had heard the noise, while running, but his hopes turned into ashes when he started hearing the shots.

Shit.

_**Shit.**_

The guards had started shooting at them without even warning.

He tightened his grip on Ava, who looked at him as he ran.

She could see fear in his eyes, she could feel his hands trembling around her and, just for a second, she could also tell, if only for an instant, that he cared.

He cared about her.

That sole thought made her soul feel warm, but it wasn't just a sensation; it was a feeling, an emotion. Something else than merely heat.

And in that precise moment she felt a sharp, increasing pain going through her waist.

They'd shot her.

She looked down at her waist only to see a minuscule hole in her dress and how, slowly, the fabric surrounding it was turning darker, and getting wet.

"Shit," Odin's voice was filled with panic as he placed his hand over the wound and pressed firmly. "Ava, d-don't worry, look at m-me, you will b-b-be ok. I-I promise."

Her gaze searched for his face but got stuck in his right shoulder, "Odin... your shoulder. It's bleeding," she noticed speaking was getting pretty tiring.

He smirked and chuckled while shaking his head. Finally, he had found another alley and the guards had lost them. "Really? You're w-worried about my sh-shoulder?" He was trying to disguise his worry with humor.

He laid her on the ground as gently as he could, and knelt beside her, taking his jacket off her body. Ava could feel his hand still pressing over the wound. She was really quiet, the pain came in waves, but it was starting to fade. Indeed, everything was starting to fade.

"Ava, b-breathe" she could barely see his face... the lights were going away. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on him.

"Ava!" Odin repeated, sliding his hand under her neck to lift her head. "Ava, p-please, don't fall a-asleep, you have t-t-to stay a-awake! P-please!"  
Desperation was reaching him as he ripped off a bit of his jacket, and covered the wound. "Please..."

His shoulders began to shake and tears streamed down his face. Slowly, he leaned forward and dragged her onto his lap, covering her with the jacket.

He held her there in silence, rocking back and forth gently. He watched her face. Her skin was pale, it was nothing like his firefly.

His firefly? _His_? Since when she was his firefly? Since when she was _his_?

Odin removed a strand of hair off her face, leaving a strip of crimson over her left cheek. His hands were stained with her blood.

He looked at her tiny hands, hanging motionlessly. He took one of her hands in one of his own and closed his eyes. In that moment, he was able to perceive her weak heartbeat, skipping beats once in a while.

"I d-didn't want this to happen... you didn't d-deserve this..."

It was amazing how in such a small amount of time she had earned his heart. Even if he didn't want to recognize it -and maybe he would never say it out loud-, he was falling for Ava.

Suddenly, he felt something squeezing his finger, "O-Odin..."

He quickly opened his eyes to find hers looking at him. She didn't look any better, her eyes looked tired, and her heart was skipping beats, yet. She extended her arm and caressed his right cheek, wiping off his tears, "Were you crying for... me?"

**A.N: That's it... so far. I hope you have liked it. It's been a while since I last wrote something... and I don't speak english. So, please, did you love it? Leave a review! Did you hate it? Leave a review!LEAVE A REVIEW, to let me know what you think about it and whether or not you want me to continue it.**


End file.
